Enji Todoroki
|Romaji= Todoroki Enji |Alias = |Geburtstag= 8. August |Alter= |Geschlecht= Männlich |Größe= 195 cm |Gewicht=118 kg |Blutgruppe= AB |Haar= Blond |Auge= Blau |Familie= |Status= Lebend |Geburtsort = Tokyo |Macke= Mackenlos (von Geburt an & aktuell) One For All (ehemals) |Kampfstil= Fernangriffe |Tätigkeit= Profiheld (ehemals) Lehrer |Zugehörigkeit= U.A. Oberschule |Teams= Hideout Raid Team |Manga= Kapitel 1 |Anime= Izuku Midoriya: Origin |Japanisch= Tesshō Genda (Vomic) Kenta Miyake (Anime) |Englisch= |Deutsch=Matti Klemm }} |Yagi Toshinori}}, besser bekannt unter seinem Heldennamen ', ist ein Profiheld, der als das bekannt ist. Er war der ehemalige Held Nummer eins und unterrichtet Heldengrundlagen an der U.A. Oberschule. Toshinori war der achte Besitzer der Macke One For All, nachdem er diese von Nana Shimura erhalten hat. Er hat mittlerweile die Fähigkeit an Izuku Midoriya weitergegeben. Nachdem er den Rest von One For All verwendet hat, um All For One zu besiegen, beendet All Might seine Ära als der beste Profiheld der Welt. Aussehen In seiner Heldenform ist Toshinori ein extrem großer Mann mit einer sehr großen und übermäßig muskulösen Figur. Sein Aussehen ähnelt einem typischen westlichen Comic-Superhelden. Er hat kurze blonde Haare. Toshinoris Haare werfen oft einen dunklen Schatten über sein Gesicht und verstecken alles außer seinen tiefblauen Augen. All Mights klassisches Heldenkostüm bestand aus einem hautengen blauen Anzug, der mit einem roten Symbol verziert war, das ein wenig an ein „Y“ erinnert. Das Symbol ist mit einem weißen Diamanten in der Mitte entworfen, mit weißen Linien verbunden, die von Toshinoris Brust bis zu seinen Schultern reichen. Die Linien wurden mit dem oben erwähnten roten Symbol getrimmt. Das Symbol schien Flügel an den Seiten zu haben, die von seinem Oberkörper ausgingen, bevor es um seinen Rücken herum endete. Über seinem Rücken war ein ähnliches rot-weißes Design ohne den weißen Diamanten. Große weiße Flecken mit roten Einfassungen bedeckten jede Seite seiner Hüften, bevor sie an seinen unteren Schenkeln enden. Er trug einen goldenen Gürtel mit einer silbernen Schnalle mit roten Augen. Seine Unterarmärmel waren goldfarben und an seinen Handgelenken waren weiße Linien mit blauen Akzenten angebracht. Seine Füße waren mit goldenen Stiefeln bedeckt, die mit weißen und roten Akzenten verziert waren. In seiner wahren Form ist Toshinori tatsächlich ein sehr dünner Mann mit kantigen Gesichtszügen und langen Gliedmaßen. Er hat stachelige, zerzauste Haare mit zwei Ponyfalten an den Seiten seines Gesichts. Er hat einen sehr langen Hals und seine Augenbrauen fehlen. Er besitzt eine große Narbe, die den größten Teil der linken Seite seiner Brust bedeckt,und es ist nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er Blut aus seinem Mund ausstößt, wenn er aufgeregt oder überrascht ist. Er trägt typischerweise sackartige Kleidung, um der Veränderung der Körpermasse zwischen den Formen gerecht zu werden. Nach All Mights Ende als Held begann er Kleidung zu tragen, die zu seiner wahren Form passt, da er keine großen Kleider mehr braucht, die zu seiner Heldenform passen. In seiner Jugend hatte Toshinori keine beschatteten Augen auf seinem Gesicht und zeigte seine weißen Sklera vollständig, während er die tiefblaue Iris seiner Augen beibehielt. Da er aber seine Kraft verlor und zu einer dürren Gestalt wurde, fiel sein Körper in sich zusammen und seine Augen liegen von nun an im Schatten. Man sieht seine hellblauen Augen ab und zu im Schatten freudig funkeln. All Might Manga.png|All Might im Manga Toshinori Manga.png|Toshinoris wahre Form im Manga Persönlichkeit All Mights Heldenfigur scheint von westlichen Superheldenstereotypen abgeleitet zu sein. Seine Persönlichkeit ist sehr bunt und neigt dazu viel dramatischen Flair zu haben. Er hat immer ein breites Lächeln. All Might zeigt normalerweise eine fröhliche, um andere zu inspirieren. Er neigt dazu wegen seiner Popularität und Jahre im Scheinwerferlicht äußerst freundlich und freundschaftlich zu sein. Wenn er jedoch zu seiner kranken und dürren Form zurückkehrt, neigt er dazu weniger energisch zu sein. Er verliert die Notwendigkeit seine Sorgen über den Stand der Dinge hinter seinem Lächeln zu verbergen. Außerdem vermeidet er es auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, aus Angst, dass andere von seinem aktuellen Gesundheitszustand erfahren könnten. All Might lächelt|thumb|200px|rechts In Toshinori bestehen immer zwei Charakterzüge, ob er nun im Helden- oder im Normalmodus ist: sein Optimismus und seine Dummheit. Er hatte immer den Glauben und die Hoffnung, dass jemand kommen würde, der würdig genug ist, One For All zu tragen. Deshalb war er bereit die Macht auf Izuku Midoriya zu übertragen, kurz nachdem er den jungen Mann getroffen hatte. Toshinori gab zu, dass er begonnen hatte das Vertrauen in seine Fähigkeit zu verlieren, die Welt zu schützen, bis Izukus Heldentum ihm beibrachte, dass immer etwas gegen Ungerechtigkeit getan werden kann. Izuku hat All Mights Persönlichkeit mit ihrem Mentor Gran Torino verglichen. Beide haben offensichtlich zwei Seiten und stellen sich oft dumm. Toshinori ist eigentlich intelligenter als sein Bild es vermuten lässt, aber er wird immer noch manchmal von seinen Schülern überlistet. Er kämpft sowohl als Lehrer für Klasse 1-A als auch als Mentor für Izuku. Er muss ein Skript verwenden, während er seine Klasse unterrichtet und es gelingt ihm oft nicht Izukus Beherrschung von One For All zu verbessern. Sein Kollege Shota Aizawa nennt ihn gelegentlich einen Idioten und Gran Torino sagt, dass seine ganze Stärke und sein Ruhm nicht gut in das Lehren anderer übersetzt worden ist. 200px|All Might schwört sein bestes zu geben|thumb Während All Might die meiste Zeit lächelnd, lachend und fröhlich gesehen wird, ist er extrem darauf fixiert seine Schüler zu beschützen und wird wütend, wenn sie in Gefahr sind. Er war bereit seine Macke über seine Zeit hinaus zu benutzen, um seine Schüler vor der Liga der Bösen zu retten. Trotz seiner Wut sorgte er dafür, dass sich seine Schüler sicher fühlten, indem sie sein charakteristisches Lächeln vor dem Kampf sahen. Toshinori hat eine väterliche Haltung gegenüber seinen Schülern (insbesondere Izuku) und ist stolz darauf seinen Schülern als Helden zu helfen. Er gibt ihnen schnell einen ermutigenden Rat und sagt oft, er sei stolz auf ihre Verbesserungen. Bei mehreren Gelegenheiten hat All Might versucht, Katsukis Stolz und seine Beziehung zu Izuku zu verbessern. All Might hatte keine Angst davor Izuku und Katsuki während ihrer Abschlussprüfungen zu schubsen und hielt sich nicht zurück, weil er wusste, dass er sein Bestes geben musste, um beiden eine Lektion zu erteilen. Er benutzte sogar eine schurkische Persona während ihres Kampfes, um seine Meinung zu vermitteln, die sowohl Izuku als auch Katsuki als sehr einschüchternd beschrieb.. Er hat auch die Angewohnheit den Nachnamen seiner Schüler „jung“ hinzuzufügen, egal ob er laut spricht oder sich selbst denkt (z. B. „junger Midoriya“). Handlung Macke und Fähigkeiten Allgemeine Fähigkeiten: All Might wurde als der stärkste Held der Welt anerkannt. Er war das „Symbol des Friedens“ und eine Abschreckung gegen das Verbrechen, so dass Schurken durch seine Anwesenheit in der Gesellschaft weitgehend entmutigt wurden. Er war in der Lage All For One zu besiegen, einen gefährlichen Superschurken, der einst ganz Japan beherrschte. Er war der einzige Nutzer von One For All, der gegen ihn gewinnen konnte. Trotz des Sieges erlitt All Might eine grausame Verletzung durch All For One, die seine maximale Leistung in Zukunft begrenzte. Obwohl All Might durch zusätzliche Gewichte im Nachteil ist, kann er problemlos gegen Izuku und Katsuki kämpfen|right|200px Selbst nachdem die Kraft seiner Macke durch seine Verletzungen eingeschränkt war, waren Toshinoris Stärke und Geschwindigkeit unübertroffen. Die Kraft nahm jedoch weiter ab, nachdem er seine Macke an Izuku weitergab. Trotzdem kann All Might immer noch Schurken besiegen, gegen die normale Pro-Helden kämpfen müssen. Indem er seine Macht über seine vernünftigen Grenzen hinaus schob, besiegte All Might Nomu, der eigens dafür geschaffen worden war, ihn mit über dreihundert Schlägen zu töten. Izuku und Katsuki, die zu den Eliten der Klasse 1-A gehören, wurden in ihrem Kampf von All Might dominiert. All Might trug während dieses Kampfes schwere Gewichte und war immer noch mehr stark und schnell genug, um mühelos seine beiden jungen Schützlinge zu überwältigen. Es sollte angemerkt werden, dass, obwohl er seine Heldenform nach seinem letzten Kampf mit All for One nicht mehr verwenden kann, Toshinori immer noch eine scharfe Intuition und scharfe Reflexe hat, was ihm half, seine Fähigkeiten als Held zu verfeinern seit er seine Kräfte erworben hat. Dies zeigt sich in seinen Beobachtungen bezüglich Izukus Verwendung von One for All und der Tatsache, dass er in der Lage war, eines von Mei Hatsumes „Babys“ einzufangen. Immense Stärke: Ein einziger Schlag von All Might konnte nicht nur einen Bösewicht besiegen, sondern das Wetter kurz danach komplett verändern. Er hat auch die Macht mehrere Stadtblöcke vollständig vom Winddruck zerstören zu lassen, die sein Schlag erzeugt. Obwohl diese seit der ersten Begegnung mit Izuku stark geschwächt sind, ist Toshinoris pure, überwältigende Stärke vergleichbar mit der eines nuklearen Geräts. Er schlug buchstäblich die Schockabsorption von Nomu und war in der Lage, mit All For Ones Angriffen zu kollidieren und seine zerstörerische Kraft mit roher Kraft alleine aufzuheben. Immense Geschwindigkeit: In Verbindung mit seiner immensen körperlichen Stärke besitzt Toshinori eine ebenso beeindruckende Geschwindigkeit. Als er in den USA ankam, bewegte sich All Might in bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit und schaltete gleichzeitig die Schurken im Handumdrehen aus. Tomura sagt sogar, dass er seine Bewegungen nicht vollständig verfolgen konnte, obwohl diese langsamer waren als er einmal war. Er war auch in der Lage über fünf Kilometer von der Bar zu reisen, in der sich die Liga der Bösen befand, zu All For Ones Standort. Laut All For One war dies jedoch viel langsamer als das, was All Might in seinen besten Jahren leisten konnte. Immense Langlebigkeit: Toshinori hat eine extreme Langlebigkeit, die bis zu einem Punkt reicht, an dem er vollständig unangreifbar ist. Er erlitt keinen lebensgefährlichen Schaden von seinem Kampf mit Nomu und ergriff leere, ungehemmte Explosionen von Katsuki, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. All Might war sogar in der Lage den Angriff von All For One zu überstehen, ein Angriff, der katastrophale Schäden in der ganzen Stadt verursachen kann und All Might bis auf wenige kleine Kratzer unversehrt blieb. Macke : Er bekam die Macke von Nana Shimura, welche ihm Zugang zu fast unbegrenzter Macht gab. Indem er diese Kraft durch seinen Körper kanalisierte, erlangte Toshinori übermenschliche Stärke, Schnelligkeit, Beweglichkeit und Unverwundbarkeit. All Might war so talentiert mit One For All, dass er als der mächtigste Held der Welt bekannt war. Ultimative Techniken * : All Might verwendet einen kraftvollen, geraden Schlag, der eine große Menge an Winddruck erzeugt. Dieser ist so stark, dass All Might eine halbe Stadt mit einem Schlag vernichten kann. Er benutzte diese Technik, um Izuku vor dem Schlammbösewicht zu retten. All Might setzt den Detroit Smash ein|rechts|200px * : Ähnlich wie beim Texas Smash nutzt All Might einen Abwärtsschlag, der so kraftvoll ist, dass er einen mächtigen Aufwind erzeugt, der das Wetter verändert. Er benutzte diesen zuerst, um Izuku und Katsuki vom Schlammbösewicht zu retten. * : All Might haut mit seiner Handfläche auf seine Gegner, um seinen Gegner in einer schnellen Bewegung zu treffen. Diese Fähigkeit setzte er zuerst gegen den Schurken Trapezius Head Gear. * : All Might greift mit überkreuzten Armen an und durchtrennt seine Gegner mit seinen Handflächen. Diese Fähigkeit setzte er zuerst gegen Nomu ein. * : All Might stürzt sich auf seinen Feind und erdrückt ihn mit seinem großen Gewicht. Diese Fähigkeit wurde zuerst gegen Izuku Midoriya verwendet. * : All Might wirbelt herum, während sich Feinde an ihn geklammert haben und dreht sie so schnell, dass sie beim Loslassen leicht durch Beton geworfen werden können. Dieser Fähigkeit wird zuerst gegen Nomu verwendet. *'United States of Smash': Mit all seiner Kraft führt All Might einen gewaltigen Schlag durch, der stark genug ist, um einen Krater am Einschlagsort zurückzulassen; es ist mächtig genug, um Gegner von außergewöhnlichem Kaliber wie All For One außer Gefecht zu setzen. Toshinori nutzt diese Fähigkeit zuerst, um All For One zu besiegen, auf Kosten der fast vollständigen Erschöpfung dessen, was von One For Alls Macht in seinem Körper übrig bleibt. Statistiken Kämpfe Trivia Ein Konzept von All Might|thumb|rechts|200px *Einige von All Mights frühen Entwürfen hatten ihn als eine ältere, erfahrenere Figur dargestellt. Er hatte auch eine kleinere Rolle und war nicht als wiederkehrender Mentor angedacht, sondern nur als ein Veteranenheld, der die Hauptfigur ermutigen sollte ein Held zu werden, selbst wenn er keine Macke hatte. *Das Telefon von All Might ist rot. *All Mights Heldenagentur befindet sich in Roppongi in Minato, Tokio an einem unbekannten Ort, was in Episode 5 in den Untertiteln erwähnt wurde. *All Mights Kampfbewegungen sind nach Staaten und Städten in den Vereinigten Staaten benannt. Einzelnachweise en:Enji Todoroki es:Enji Todoroki fr:Enji Todoroki it:Enji Todoroki pl:Enji Todoroki pt-br:Enji Todoroki ru:Энджи Тодороки